


Halloween in Promepolis

by CosmicChill



Series: Promare: After Story [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing too, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, silly stuff, so what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicChill/pseuds/CosmicChill
Summary: Lio's first Halloween with Galo and the Burning Rescue. Too bad he's not too fond of the holiday.
Series: Promare: After Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914544
Kudos: 3





	Halloween in Promepolis

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like an out-of-season halloween fic

_**12:00 AM** _

Lio was resting on his bed in his room, snoring lightly. He was wearing a loose pair of shorts and a Burning Rescue shirt that was obviously too big for him. As Lio slept, he felt someone nudging his shoulder, with that certain someone heard a voice call out his name. 

"Lio, c'mon Lio. Wake up!" cried the voice. 

Lio knew that voice calling him was Galo. He didn't want to wake up right now, but Galo wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Lio removed Galo's hands off his shoulders and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Alright, I'm-" Lio said before he belted out a sudden scream of horror. As he opened his eyes he saw a person with a grotesque zombie mask in front of him on his bed. Lio scooted himself up to his bed's headboard in fear. The person in the mask laughed as they took off their mask, it was Galo, laughing himself silly. 

"Happy Halloween, Lio!" Galo said through his laughter. 

Lio paused for a moment and looked at the calendar next to his bed. All of the dates crossed out except for one, October 31st. His fear and shock turned into mild anger. 

Lio groaned as he got out of bed. "Thanks for that." 

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was a little funny."

"I don't like having jokes being made at my expense." 

"It's just a little Halloween prank! Don't be so harsh."

Lio walked towards the door in his room. "I think you're the only one who actually still celebrates Halloween." 

Lio opens the door to see the Burning Rescue crew members in costume, putting Halloween decorations in the office. Aina was in a Sailor Moon costume complete with a wig, Remi wore a Daisuke Jigen costume made from clothes he had in his house, Lucia was in a Sonic the Hedgehog costume she created made herself, Varys was Jason from Friday the 13th, and Vinny was wearing a small skeleton mask. They all turned to Lio. 

"Morning, Lio!" They all said in unison before going back to work, putting decorations around the office. 

"...You're kidding." Lio grumbled. 

"What's wrong, Lio?" Galo said as he walked up to him. 

"Why are you guys celebrating a kids holiday?" Lio asked. 

"Cuz we wanna! Besides, it's the only holiday where you can stuff yourself silly with candy." Lucia responded as she put orange and black streamers across the coffee table.

"Oh, that reminds me. My costume!" Galo said, immediately running out of Lio's room and to his. 

"Wait til ya see it Lio!" Galo said peeking his out from his room.

Lio rolled his eyes as he leaned on the side of the door, waiting to see Galo in costume. 

Then suddenly, a costumed Galo slides out of his room. Galo was wearing a Dracula costume with a cape, suit, fake fangs, eye shadow, and his hair tied down with a rubber band. 

"So Lio, how do I look?" Galo asked. 

"You look stupid." 

"Well, I think it's a good costume to go trick-or-treating in." 

Lio perks up. "Wait. Hold the phone. You still go trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"...No?" Lio turns to the rest of the Burning Rescue. "You guys don't go out either, do you?"

"Nope, Galo's the only one that does it. Though, Lucia did come with him last year." Aina replied while roping orange fairy lights around the lockers with Remi. 

"Who says kids are the only ones that can trick-or-treat?" Galo rebutted. 

"You can just buy candy from the store, you don't have to go house-to-house." Lio replied. 

"Where's the fun in that? It's much more fun to go door-to-door." 

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Galo had a great idea. "Hey, I just had a great idea!" he said. 

"Galo..."

"What if you went trick or treating with me?" He said as he leapt towards Lio and put his arm around him. 

"What if I didn't? Even if I wanted to, I don't have a costume ready." Lio said, removing Galo's arm on his shoulder. 

"You can wear my costume from last year's Halloween, no worries." 

"I still won't go."

"If you do, I'll give you full permission to skip game night for a whole month." Galo offered. 

Lio stood silent as he stared at Galo, the offer obviously isn't going through with him. 

"Two months." Galo added. 

Lio sighed. "Fine, but I won't wear the costume until we go trick-or-treating." 

* * *

_**9:00 PM** _

It's officially Halloween night. Kids in costumes running amuck in the streets with bags of candy. There was Halloween decorations everywhere in town, houses and even the local pizzeria was given candy to the kids. The Burning Rescue building was the most popular with the kids due to them giving out full size candies. Aina, in costume, gave out a bunch of full size M&Ms bags to a group of kids at the door. 

"Yo, Aina! Me and Lio are about to go out!" Galo shouted from behind. 

"Alright, you two have fun!" Aina said back as she made room for Galo and Lio to leave. The blue-haired fireman grabbed his candy bag and jumped out the door, landing with a confident pose. 

"Galocula on the move!" He shouted with enthusiasm as a group if kids came up to him, admiring his costume. 

"And here comes my partner crime, WereLio!" Galo yelled as he pointed at the foor, waiting for Lio to come out. 

Lio casually walked out the door with his candy bag and wearing Galo's old werewolf costume. A fake ripped jacket covered with fake brown fur along with furry gloves and headband ears. Lio wore some casual jeans and sneakers along with the costume. 

"Awoo." Lio uttered with little to no enthusiasm. 

"Together, we're gonna conquer Halloween!" Galo cheered as he pointed to the sky.

"Now, onwards!" Galo cried as he ran towards the next building across the Burning Rescue, dragging Lio with him. The group of kids follow them as well. 

"How the hell did he rope me into this..." Lio thought, regretting his decision of agreeing to Galo's little deal. Participating in game night would be better and a lot less embarrassing than this. 

* * *

_**10:30 PM** _

An hour and a half of trick-or-treating. Galo and Lio sat on the rooftop of the Burning Rescue building, Galo immediately ate some of the chocolate in his bag and Lio looked through his. Lio noticed a candy he actually recognized. Two packs of Smarties. He picked them up and stared right at them. Galo turned to Lio, confused. 

"You okay?" Galo asked. 

Lio snapped out of his trance. "Oh uh, yeah. It's just that these used to be my favorite candy, I haven't had them in a while."

Lio opened one of the Smarties and ate some. Then, Galo handed his Smarties to Lio. 

"Oh Galo, it's fine. You can have those." Lio hesitated. 

"Nah, they're all yours. I never liked them." Galo argued as he put the candies in Lio's bag. 

"...Thanks." Lio murmured. 

"So, how did you enjoy our little endeavor?" Galo asked. 

Lio took a deep breath and took off his gloves and headband. "Well, it wasn't the best experience I've had. But it was kinda nostalgic in a way."

Lio stood up and looked over the building to see some kids still out trick-or-treating. 

"Seeing all those kids trick-or-treating made me remember the times I went out. Back then, my parents couldn't afford to buy a new costume every year, so I wore a pirate costume each year until I grew out of it. It's nice to remember something good for once and not have _you know what_ on my mind 24/7." 

"Glad you got some enjoyment out of it." Galo said as he got up to stand with Lio. 

They both have of a short moment of silence as they observe the kids trick-or-treating, running around carefree and moving from house to house. Galo turns to Lio. 

"So, same time next year?" Galo asked Lio.

Lio gave himself a moment to think. "No...maybe...I'll think about it."

Galo giggled. "Yeah, you do that." 


End file.
